


friendly competition

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Bea and Victor rarely find the time to meet up, and often have to stick to hotels, but the two of them do their best to make up for lost time.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Saitou | Bea
Kudos: 38





	friendly competition

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bea so much, finally managed to write something.

Victor pushes open the door to the hotel room, doing his best to balance the box he’s carrying with one hand as he slips the key card back into his pocket. Once inside, it’s no trouble to navigate the quasi-familiar layout of a hotel room somewhere he’s stayed countless times. Even different rooms seem to have the same feel, and there’s a table in the same place as always. He sets the box down, and isn’t surprised when he takes a moment to listen, and hears the shower running. The door to the bathroom is open, and he wastes no time hesitating.

It’s no surprise Bea would head straight for the shower, she was likely training up until the last minute, even though she was the one who booked the room and wanted to meet up. Being champion of the Galar region has plenty of perks, but Victor has to admit, the publicity can be annoying. The media already speculates plenty on the relationship between the new champion and Stow-on-Side’s determined gym leader, though neither Victor nor Bea have come out and admitted to anything publicly.

The numerous reports of them training together in the wild area are often ended imagining what romantic adventures they get up to, and truth be told, Victor is tempted to say something just to set them straight. When the two of them set out to train, that is all they do. Bea never wastes an opportunity to improve herself or her team, especially with a new champion to fight. Even when she’s dating said champion.

When she invites him to a hotel room, however… that’s something worthy of speculation. It’s difficult, working such meetings into their busy schedules, but Victor looks forward to those times the most. It’s not that training with Bea is unpleasant, but she has a tendency to push herself so hard that Victor can’t possibly take it easy. When they’re alone together like this, however, she shows a softer side he wouldn’t have guessed the stoic fighter he first faced off against in the gym challenge even had. 

“Hey, Bea,” Victor calls out, as he enters the hotel bathroom. Though the two of them are practically celebrities, it’s a small, modest bathroom, clogged with steam even with the door open. “Train hard today?”

“Of course,” she answers, over the splattering of the water. “And you?”

“Nah, nothing intense,” Victor answers, a bit sheepish. “I guess a day off for me.”

“Good, I’ll catch up to you in no time at that rate,” Bea answers, and Victor knows she’s only half kidding.

“Still gunning for the title, huh?” Victor asks, starting to undress.

“Mhm. I’m not going easy on you just because we’re dating, you know,” Bea answers, and Victor knows she’s not playing around. 

“Yeah, I know,” Victor says, opening the door to the shower. Bea doesn’t seem surprised as he joins her, stepping aside to make room. “I wouldn’t expect you to, I’m not going to go easy on you, either.”

Victor knew he couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this, Bea’s almost constant training has made her body stunning, and any chance to see her naked is a blessing he’s not about to let slip by. Given their usual track record with meetings like this, he’s sure he’ll be blessed plenty tonight, but that’s no reason to hold back now.

“Good, if ever win just because you held back I don’t think I’d ever forgive you,” Bea teases, looking at him over her shoulder. She holds a dour expression, before finally breaking into a smile that Victor doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to. “Glad you made it, by the way.”

“As if I’d pass on a chance to see you. Especially one where you’re not going to push me to train for hours on end…” Victor responds, chuckling.

“Oh, I’m just cleaning up so we can head out to the Wild Area together,” Bea says, her smile growing.

“Ha ha, very funny. We both know you’d just have me meet you at your campsite so you could already be training, at that rate.”

“Mm, yeah. You’ve got me all figured out, don’t you?” Bea says, turning to face him. Victor meets her gaze, smiling back at her, before he glances down. He can’t help but admire her physique, the lean outline of her muscles under her tanned skin… the hours of dedicated training really are obvious at a glance. “You weren’t hard to figure out at all. In fact, I know exactly what you’re thinking right now.”

“That obvious, huh?” he says, looking her in the eyes once more. The water falling around them is comfortably warm, but if Victor isn’t mistaken, it seems to be growing warmer. “You know I can’t help it around you.”

“I know you can’t,” Bea answers. “Hate to admit it, but I have issues keeping a clear head around  _ you _ , too.”

And with that, she’s pushing him. The shower’s floor is a bit gritty, designed to minimize the chance of a guest slipping and falling, and Victor is able to stay on his feet even as Bea shoves him against the wall. She pushes her body against his, and Victor is awed as always by how solid she feels. Despite the intense training she’s been putting him through, he’s still rather soft, but Bea is firm, powerful. Her lips find his easily, and he parts them, the two of them melting into a passionate kiss. Neither wants to let the other win, and it becomes something of a struggle for dominance, as each pushes their tongue against the other, trying to gain entry. When they finally break apart, Victor is panting, while Bea’s breathing is steady and even.

“You’re too easy,” Bea teases, able to feel how hard he’s gotten as she keeps her body pressed to his. Her hand drifts down, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock, causing Victor to groan softly. Her hands are always so rough, but her touch is gentle and controlled as she slowly pumps her hand up and down his length. “I like that, though.”

“Bea, I…” he starts, but she pushes her lips to his once more, kissing him as she strokes his cock. Not wanting to be outdone, he reaches a hand between her legs, eager to pay her back. She’s wet, and not just from the shower, so it isn’t difficult for him to slip a finger inside of her. He pushes in, hooking within her, earning a soft whimper, muffled as it is by his mouth on hers. For a moment, they stand together, pleasuring each other in the gentle shower of warm water, wanting nothing more than to enjoy this time together. As that moment passes, however, they shift. Victor braces himself against the wall, dropping into a squat, and Bea pushes up against him. She climbs onto him, positioning his cock and lining her cunt up with its tip. It would be easier to move from the shower to the bed, of course, but neither of them want to take that much time.

Victor needs Bea, as badly as Bea needs him, and waiting is out of the question. With a moan, she sinks down onto him, and he grabs hold of her, proud that his training so far makes supporting her easy enough. Their position might not be ideal, but as Bea begins to ride him, Victor can’t think of anything else. The way her body envelops him, seeming to squeeze his cock with each bounce, clinging to him… it’s unbearable. Though the two of them make time for each other more and more often lately, it never seems to be enough. How could Victor ever get enough of her?

Holding on is always a struggle, but Victor isn’t going to lose to her. At least, not without a fight. When it comes to pokemon battles, the champion always seems to pull through with an easy win. No matter how close a match gets, Victor never seems flustered in the least. In an actual fight, however, Bea can easily crush him. She’s flattened him on the mat countless times, sometimes leading to something more. But in bed? It’s a toss up. Neither of them know who would come out on top, and that’s part of what makes it so thrilling. Whatever advantage they might have over each other in anything else, it amounts to nothing when they’re joined like this.

They struggle with each other, against each other, working together as much as they are fighting one another. Both strive to push the other over the edge while trying their best to hold on, struggling to see who will win out in the end. 

Being on top, however, gives Bea an advantage. One she uses to the fullest, while Victor does his best to hold on. She bounces on top of him, arms clutching his back, moaning softly as she works, knowing exactly what that does to him. Before long, he’s at his limit, hardly holding on, and she can tell. Leaning down, she kisses his neck, shifting into a quick bite as she comes down on him one last time. This proves too much for the champion, and with a groan, he comes. Her efforts pushed her farther than she thought, as the feeling of Victor’s come spilling into her is enough to push her past her limit as well. Bea cries out, finishing just a moment after her lover. For a moment, he holds onto her, bracing her weight as he pants to catch his breath. Eventually, however, she shifts, standing up so that he can right himself as well.

“I guess you got me that time,” Victor admits, as Bea turns off the water.

“Yeah, I did,” she answers, “But only barely.”

“Good thing I brought you something, huh?” Victor says, heading back out into the bathroom. The two of them begin to towel off, and Bea looks at him, interest piqued. “I brought some pastries.”

The immediate grin he earns lets him know he made the right choice, as Bea begins drying off more quickly. For someone so obsessed with training, it’s always amused Victor how excited Bea gets about sweets. Obviously she works hard enough that the indulgences don’t matter, even if Victor brings her treats far more often than she would indulge on her own. Seeing her smile is such an intoxicating sight, he can’t help it. 

“Is that what I get for winning?” she asks, already heading for the box he set down.

“Yeah, but I think I’ll need a rematch soon,” Victor answers, though both of them know that’s exactly what they’ve got in store. Getting to meet up like this is far more rare than it should be, and they always like to make the most of that time.


End file.
